


Father's Day

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #63: father</p>
    </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #63: father

The fat envelope from New York sat unopened on their desk for nearly two weeks after they finally finished with Terry Nash. Starsky took one look at the long parade of lawyerly names and threw it unopened into the trash.

Hutch pulled it back out and propped it against the piggybank on his side.

For twelve days Starsky looked at it daily, reached for it once or twice, but never actually touched it.

When he finally ripped it open, Hutch's relief was short-lived. Starsky's face went ghost-grey and he dropped into his chair as if gut-shot.

"Joe Durniak's my father."


End file.
